Dealing with you
by Iciss
Summary: Murdoc and 2D dealing with the fact that they have feeling for one another. complicatons arise both external and internal
1. Thoughts

Greeting! Hape you enjoy my fanfiction! This isnt my first fanfiction but it is my first one to post online!

I don't own Gorillaz but I wish I did!

**Chapter one: Thoughts**

Murdoc layed on the bed in his winnie. A soft sigh excaped his lips as he wondered werer these hellbent thoughts were comming from and why they were always bothering him... they never gave him peace nor a moments worth of sleep...

Maby god was punishing him for never following him... by using love as his weapon... and his most hated rival as the object of his desires...

Satan be damned! He love someone who could never return his feeling... let alone a man...

"Oh sweet satan why me..." He said while trying to sort these damned thoughts of his.

"Why w'at?" A sing-sung voice said

Murdoc herd that voice and shot up and out of his bed. There he stood. The door of the winnebango was ajar and the young man could be seen clearly, despite the distance from the door to the bed. There stood the object of his affection...2D...

_'Shit'_ Murdoc thought. _'I thought I closed that thing'_

"W'ots wrong Muds" He asked, ducking as he steped into the small door fram.

Murdoc saw him and felt his jeans tighten _'Damn'_ He thought again "Don't worrie 'bout it 'tis nothin" He said as he sat up in the bed.

2D sighed "Murdoc I need to talk with you" He said and through down a couple of painkillers

Murdoc paused and studyed the singer... As if it was his first time ever seeing the man... Then he rembered the first time he ever look at 2D with a sexuall desire.

_They were at a consert and 2D was soaked with a mix of sweat and water. It had rained halfway through the consert but 2D refused to quite sining. This left 2D and Murdoc soacked, you see there stations were at the front... not under the protection of the dome that swooped over the stage unlike Noodle and Russel who were positioned in the back... Under the protection of the dome. _

_Murdoc looked over at 2D and watched the singer peel off his soaked shity and throw it to the auidance. And there he stood, shirtless and panting. 2D droped to his knees trying to breath... His pills were working... At the last minet when the curtian was being lowered 2D droped his head beind him._

_Murdoc looked over at him. 2D eyes were closed and swear was rolling across his forhead... There he was... Wet, Shirtless, 'Oh sweet satan' Murdoc thought as he breathing stoped and an erection began._

2D waved his han infront of Murdoc's face. It wasn't Like him to zone out expecially when 2D was in the room. So 2D decided to take this as an oppertuinty to "barow" one or two of his CD or DVDs.

When he bent down to see what music Murdoc had, he saw pink hidden amoung the black. _'Porn or Pink Floyd... maby?'_ 2D thought picking up the tape only to see...

"Hert & Alone, The newest soap thats sweeping the nation. Brought to you by the Writters and staring the actors from Desprate Housewifes as well as Sex in the City" 2D read aloud. His voice ripping Murdoc from his thoughts "Hey Muds w'ots this?

"Nothing" Murdoc said grabing for the tape.

"Is this a soap opera? Oh no this is better than a soap! This is my new best friend" 2D said as he slowly backed out the door, Murdoc matching each and every step.

Once 2D reached the last step Murdoc sprung out and attacked him. They rolled and fought for a while. Untill 2D grabed the DVD and placed it in his pants. Mutdoc stoped. 2D was pinned under Murdoc there legs tangeled and there hips met, Murdoc's hands were surrounding 2D head. 2D hands wre by his waist...

There faces were inches appart.

"Ha! Hey dullard do you know how easy it would be for me to kill you right now!"

"No becouse i've me switch blade"

Murdoc smiled. That was the answers he was looking for. Once Murdoc herd that, he grabed 2D wrist and pinned them above his head.

"Ok now" Murdoc said lowering his voice and leaning down to 2D's ear softly and erosingly wispering into 2D's ear. "As I was saying... I could do anything I wanted to you...And you couldn't do a thing about it"

2D Swallowed hard _'Is Murdoc trying to subdue me'_ He thought frantically. Quickly after that thought another one apperared in the empty skull of the singer _'Lets play i cam I like to call subduing Murdoc'_ And with that 2D Made a soft moan, Causing Murdoc to pause, _'Haha! My plan is working' _Murdoc thought as he softly wispered. "See what I mean..."

Hope you liked it!


	2. Memories

**Chapter 2: Memories**

Pined and traped, thats how 2D always felt when his depression would kick in, That is when his pill wernt a good enough excape. 2D would alway resort to... Other options.

Broken and alone, that how murdoc always felt. The drink would never last and the girls would never satisfy but at least they were there.

As Murdoc layed untop of 2D there in the carpark, His feeling of being alone and gone replaced by a feeling of fear and memories. Mumories of bfeing abused becouse people thought he was gay. _'I am not gay'_ He thought fearsly as reality took ahold again. 2D shuffeled beneath him. Another moan excaped 2D lips.

Murdoc leaned back on his knees, letting go of 2D hands. 2D moved backward leaning on his elbows for support. Something clicked in Murdocs mind and 2D knew it. _'Damn'_ 2D thought _'Just when things were going so well'_. 2D wondered what to do. He was afraid to say or do something and the silence was unnerving.

2D then opened his mouth to say something. Murdoc stoped him and then just stood up, bent over, took the DVD back, then proceded to sit on the steps that lead into the winnibango.

"You said you wanted to talk so talk or get out of my face" Murdoc stated

2D frowned and sat up. _'W'at happened'_ was all 2D could think. "I...Uh...Well... Noodle wants a friend of 'ers to spend da night"

Murdoc sighed "Not another fan in desigize"

"Dunno"

"Great"

"Also I need to use the geep"

"Why?"

2D suffeled "I need to pick up someone"

"Who?" Murdoc stared him down, watching 2D twitch as he began to question him further.

"Someone" 2D was twitching alright... just a few more seconds and Murdoc would have his answer... Or maby the dullard would get away with it this time... Or not.

"Someone" 2D said as he slowly moved away from Murdoc.

"Who" Murdoc asked again as he jumped up and grabed 2D shirt. Pinning him agenst the wall. 2D flinced but wasn't bothered in the least. He was use to being threatened by Murdoc. "Who" Murdoc said with venom in his voice "And were the bloody 'ell are ya picking 'em up"

"The airport" 2D said brightly a sly smile crept across his face, despite his situation.

"Bloody twit..." Murdoc mumbled as he let out a deep sigh. "Alright is it a bird?"

"Yha, but not that kind your thinkin' of" 2D smiled as Murdoc released him.

"Take the damn geep... Crash it and your going to wish you never woke from that damn coma... Oh and pick up noodle while your out." Murdoc said as he through the keys at 2D. 2D missed but picked them up and smiled at Murdoc as he ran over to the geep, then drove out.

Haha chapter 2 is up!

Hope it gets as much love as the first!

Thanks for commenting by the way!

Much love

3C


End file.
